Je ne suis pas enceinte !
by JeniSasu
Summary: Elena ces de plus en plus rapprocher de notre vampire adorer chose qu'elle refuse d'accepter, et pourtant plus le temps passe plus la vérité lui saute aux yeux, mais une question subsiste: pourquoi a t-elle ces vertiges ?
1. Prologue

Alors et bien bienvenue sur ma fic consacré uniquement au magnifique couple que forme Damon et Elena !

Ici je mettrais ma fiction sur Delena, ma toute première fiction sur ce couple, sinon j'ai déjà écris sur et sur Skyrock sous le pseudo de Jacob love Bella (la même que j'ai poster ici)

Et encore désolée à ceux qui attende toujours la suite de la fic que j'y est écrite elle est encours d'écriture je la posterais bientôt promis ^^

Bon alors j'ai beaucoup lut de fiction sur ce couple alors j'ai décidé de me lancer, je ferais de mon mieux pour garder le cynisme et les blagues de Damon vus que ces ce qui fais son charme ^^

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Cher journal, aujourd'hui ces la première fois depuis que Damon étais partis après la "mort" de Jeremy que je vais dormir dans la demeure Salvatore et j'avoue être un peu inquiète, pas à cause de Damon et du "meurtre" de mon frère mais à cause de Damon et de...Damon. ..beaucoup de chose se sont passer et j'ai l'impression que cela fais une éternité que je n'est pas écris, mais en résumé moi et Damon nous sommes rapprocher depuis quelques temps, je l'ai vite pardonner l'épisode de Jeremy ce qui a rendus très suspicieux bonnie et Stefan, Stefan parce qu'il est jaloux et bonnie parce qu'elle n'a qu'un seul but: le tuer, mais moi j'y tiens moi à mon Damon imbu de lui même...non je ne viens d'écrire ça je vais l'effacer tout de suite...

bref la n'est pas mon problème, le problème est que depuis quelques temps je fais des rêves...très interdit entre moi et ...Damon, et depuis la nuit que j'ai passer avec bonnie ou elle m'a affirmer que j'ai parler dans mon rêve ce qui fit que j'ai été obliger de lui expliquer ma récente...pousser...d'envie ? Hum...envers Damon. Je ne parle pourtant pas dans mon sommeil mais semblerait que dans ces cas la je devienne trop bavarde alors du coup j'ai refusé toute les demandes de Stefan à aller dormir chez eux mais ce soir je n'ais plus d'excuse...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Dites ce que vous en pensez pour que je poste le chapitre un ^^<p>

Pas de com., pas de chap. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Questions

Premier chapitre !

Surtout dites ce dont vous en pensez si je dois m'améliorer ou pas

Aussi vous préférerez que j'écrive à la première personne ou pas ? Pour que je sois fixé ^^

* * *

><p>Elena se gara en face de la demeure Salvatore mais ne descendit pas immédiatement, essayant de calmer sa nervosité en faisant quelques exercices de respiration<p>

-Inspire, expire Elena tout va bien garde ton calme, ne panique pas et tout iras bien.

Elle soupira descendit de la voiture, et toqua à la porte, une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon, son cœur rata un battement ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer il lui fit une moue faussement reprobatrice et sourire en coin

-Du calme, respire,je sais que je suis-

-Chiant, fatiguant, exaspérant, imbu de lui-même ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien, inconsciemment elle en fit de même, et leurs fronts s'effleurèrent

-Peut être, mais ose dire que tu ne me préfère pas comme ça ?

-Je confirme qu'un Damon qui dit « pardon ou excuse moi » ces quasi effrayant.

Il rit sous cape avant de s'écarter et de la laisser entrer, une fois à l'intérieur elle retira son blouson qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau

-Ou est Stefan ?

-Partis faire des galipettes avec des écureuils…mais non sois pas jalouse, ou peut être si, mon frère à parfois des gouts bizarre….

Elle soupira en se retournant lui faisant face alors qu'il se servait un énième verre de bourbon qu'il porta à ces lèvres et elle profita pour le détailler de plus près, comme d'habitude il était vêtu de noir et sa chemise était entrouverte laissant ces tablettes magnifiquement sculpté et sur le coup elle se demanda si c'étais le fais de boire du sang humain qui le rendais si beau, car si c'étais le cas l'idée d'en recommander à Stefan lui parut une bonne idée…vite refoulé par le souvenir de Stefan les lèvres couverte de sang, elle frémit alors qu'inconsciemment ces yeux descendit plus bas et elle maudit un instant le pantalon, avant de sursauter , étais ce elle ou bien le pantalon descendais, lentement...si lentement laissant apercevoir le début d'une fine couche de poil noir, elle hoqueta.

-Bon dieu….

-Hum ?

-non rien, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit

Elle se détourna alors et s'assis sur le canapé jambe croisé regardant partout sauf vers lui, les joues rougies, manquant ainsi le fou rire qu'il tentais de cacher alors qu'il remettais le plus discrètement possible son pantalon en place, et s'assit près d'elle en passa son bras juste derrière sa tête et la posa sur son épaule gauche, par habitude elle posa sa main sur la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, qu'elle était bien la, depuis qu'il était revenus son monde semblais avoir retrouvé ces couleurs…

**Flash Back**

La fête battais son plein, tout le monde dansais souriait riais aux éclats sauf elle. Elena adosser contre le mur de la salle de fête contemplait son verre l'air ailleurs, elle s'ennuyait et cela malgré les multiples tentatives de bonnie et caroline qui malgré son nouveau statut de vampire semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle, et Stefan le simple fais de penser à lui la mettais dans une rage folle qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, depuis le départ de Damon Stefan semblait être plus…comment dire content ? Oui ses cela son d épart semblait lui donner du baume au cœur alors qu'elle au contraire semblait ouvrir un trou béant en plein cœur. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, ne devrait elle pas être comme Stefan ? contente d'être enfin débarrasser de lui et de ces sarcasmes et pourtant c'étais tout le contraire, il lui manquait beaucoup, pourquoi ?

Elle savait que Stefan n'étais pas pour rien pour le départ de Damon le sois disant remords qu'il aurait eut après avoir « tué » Jeremy lui semblait complètement stupide, certes il aurait eut des remords mais Damon n'aurait jamais fuis, cela ne lui ressemblais en rien… elle ne savait pas ce que Stefan à dut lui dire mais elle lui en voulait, beaucoup.

-Pouvez vous m'accordez cette danse ?

Elle leva la tête au son de cette voix et resta de marbre, Stefan perdis son sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule, aussitôt elle se dégagea en douceur ne voulant pas le froisser plus, elle l'aimait certes mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça.

-Elena...

-Pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

-…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

-ne fais pas semblant Stefan tu sais très bien ! Pourquoi l'as-tu dit de partir ?

-Elena je n'ais rien fais pourquoi refuse tu de me croire ?

Il semblait sur le point d'exploser et elle détourna les yeux tentant de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et murmura si bas qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu sans son ouïe vampirique:

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on va chez toi tu regarde toujours le canapé face à la cheminé avec un sourire aux lèvres parque tu sais très bien qu'il s'y tient toujours lorsqu'il ne va pas bien.

Lentement son regard se posa sur celui du vampire et elle eut mal au cœur face au regard peiné qu'il lui lançait, mais c'étais plus fort qu'elle, elle…elle avait..

-J'ai besoin de lui Stefan. Commença t-elle avant de se détourner; Ramène le moi sil te plait…

Un couinement lui échappa alors que les larmes dévalait sur ces joues, ne lui lançant aucun regard elle courus en direction de la sortie, tenant le bas de sa robe bleu d'une main, l'autre occupé à diminuer ces larmes elle courut en direction de sa voiture et s'y adossa. Les larmes dévalant ces joues…

**Fin Flash Back**

-Elena

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom et se leva d'un bond en voyant que Stefan étais arrivé, elle s'approche de lui et le pris dans ces bras lui caressant le dos tandis qu'il posait un baiser dans ces cheveux

-Tu es la depuis longtemps ?

-Non je viens à peine d'arriver

Il hocha la tête et souris, intérieurement elle soupira depuis que Damon étais revenus et qu'elle était …normal ou plutôt repris vie tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre

-Alors p'tit frère les écureuils ne t'ont pas trop…épuisé ?

Il fit un clin d'œil à Elena qui sourit en secouant la tète se rappelant de ces paroles de tout à l'heure Stefan ne répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir et de prendre la main d'Elena et de monter les escaliers, il ne vit donc pas le baiser papillon que fit Damon avec ce même regard pénétrant en direction d'Elena, tout comme il ne vit pas celle-ci répondre du même geste.

Une fois dans sa chambre Stefan referma la porte derrière eux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, c'étais la première depuis le retour de damon qu'elle se retrouvais dans sa chambre et elle avais peur, peur parce qu'elle n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi l'envie de coucher Stefan l'inquiète de peur que Damon les entende ? et aussi pourquoi ressentait elle ça soudainement ?, ces vrai que maintenant elle à pris l'habitude d'agir avant de réfléchir quand cela le concernait et cela lui semblais beaucoup plus grave que d'hurler son nom en rêve...en pleine jouissance, elle émis un son désespérer alors que Stefan s'asseyait près d'elle et posa ces ces lèvres contre les siennes, mais alors que leurs langues entamais un long ballet, ces mains qui careesais ces joues avec _douceur_ la seule chose à laquelle elle pensais:

"Damon ne m'embrasserais pas comme ça"

* * *

><p>Terminer ^^<p>

Bon je confirme ces court…mais j'essaye ne me familiariser avec ça ^^'

Dites ce dont vous en pensez ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Katherine est de retour

Deuxième chap.

Oui je sais j'assure…..hum bref je ferais de mon mieux !

Je cherche une bêta si quelqu'un veut se dévouer

* * *

><p>Elena passa pour la énième fois les doigts dans ces cheveux, elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Stefan, qui justement devait être déjà couché vus l'heure tardive, mais elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir sagement assis au bord du lit l'attendant, en son font intérieur elle maudissait son « je vais t'attendre prends ton temps » ! Et justement elle avait prise son temps ! Espérant le voir coucher, dormant ou AU MOINS somnolant, mais non !<p>

-Elena.

Il lui tendit qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, un peu raide et il s'allongèrent dans le lit, il remonta la couverture sur eux et elle se blottit contre lui posant son front contre son torse, réfléchissant à un moyen s'il y en avais de ne PAS rêver vus que Son PETIT AMI étais tout près et que ce serais EXTREMENT DEPLACER d'hurler le nom de SON FRERE en pleine jouissance !,elle soupira et souhaita une bonne nuit à Stefan qui la lui rendit en lui donnant un baiser sur le front

-Stefan il y a l'ex chasseur de vampire au tél qui me casse les c******* pour te parler

-Damon toujours aussi respectueux

Elle rit face aux mots marmonner de Stefan, elle le regarda se relever

-Je t'ai entendu !

-c'étais fais pour !

Elle roula des yeux en prenant le coussin et se positionna pour mieux dormir

-Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de savoir ce qu'il me veut, ne m'attends pas

-d'accord

Il posa ces lèvres sur son front au même moment ou la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon….torse nue tenant le téléphone sans fil dans la main, il fixa d'un air faussement apeurée

-Vite petit frère il me menace !

_-Enflure !_

Stefan soupira face au mot d'Alaric qu'il avait put entendre d'ici grâce à son ouïe et pris le téléphone avant de descendre, Damon l'observa avant de se tourner vers Elena qui le fixais…ou plutôt fixais beaucoup plus bas, il sourit en coin avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de s'approcher d'elle tel un fauve, le poids supplémentaire du lit permit à Elena de reprendre ces esprits et elle eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant qu'il était si prés

-Eh, je peux te tenir au chand si tu veux, suffit de demander !

Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait agacer qui ne tenait pas la route face à la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ces joues et ces ce moment que choisis Stefan pour apparaitre, il se stoppa net face aux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Elena panique un moment face au tremblement qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, ce qui n'inquiéta pas plus que ça Damon qui descendit du lit et le fixa avec ce même sourire qui le caractérisais tant, il roula des yeux et leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon

-Holà du calme Stefan, range tes crocs, ils ne te serviront pas à grands chose de tout façon

-Damon...murmura Elena tentant de calmer la situation elle se redressa sur le lit et les fixa à tour de rôle avant de lancer : ça fais un mois que je ne suis pas venue dormir ici ne me faites pas regretter mon choix ! Elle se tourna vers Damon et enchaina : arrête de l'énerver !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne crains rien !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

Il fit ce truc avec ces yeux et son cœur fit un looping, elle s'insulta mentalement pour son comportement, mais eut une bouffée de chaleur lorsqu'il se rapprocha et murmura

-je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours la et ces tout ce qui compte.

D'accord, si son cœur avais fais un looping tout à l'heure la il venait de s'arrêter c'étais sur et certains

-Ces vrai ? murmura telle et elle plaqua presqu'immédiatement sa main sur ces lèvres alors qu'il souriait, ce sourire qu'il n'adressais qu'a elle seule, et son cœur se réchauffa, mais un grognement la fit se retourner et Stefan n'étais plus la, et elle eut mal, mal parce qu'elle l'avais encore laisser tomber, depuis qu'il étais revenus...beaucoup de chose ont changer et malheureusement elle avais bien peur que ces sentiments aussi, mais elle n'en étais pas sur, elle ne voulais pas être comme Katherine, elle voulait faire un choix elle, mais faire souffrir l'un d'eux est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitais.

Une main se posa alors dans ces cheveux et elle se tourna vers lui, il l'observait toute trace d'humour envolé et dit :

-ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra….il à l'habitude, il sourit et elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et il se redressa lui offrant la mine d'un homme qui souffrait atrocement, elle rit et se recoucha, il l'observa un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main

-N'y pense même Damon, chacun dans sa chambre, et son lit, sur ce bonne nuit !

Sur ce elle remonta la couverture et ferma les yeux, pas que sa présence la gênait au contraire, mais l'image de Stefan la trouvant endormis dans les bras de Damon et si possible, gémissant comme pas possible, non merci très peu pour elle !

Elle l'entendit soupirer dramatiquement et sourit

'Toujours a joué les martyres'

Un baiser sur son front plus tard et la porte se referma sur lui.*

Elle soupira de contentement et peu à peu sombra dans les bras de Morphée

Le lendemain Elena se réveilla de très bonne humeur ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Oh miracle !, elle se leva, pris une douche et s'habilla mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte elle se rappela d'hier et sus que Stefan n'étais pas rentré, ou tels cas il n'avait pas dormis avec elle, un couinement désespérer lui échappa, pourquoi sa vie étais telle si compliquer ?

Une odeur de café…lui fit vite oublier la question Stefan et elle ouvrit la porte en grand et l'odeur l'happa de plein fouet…Café au lait ! cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en descendant les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire, Damon faisais le petit déjeuner…son petit déjeuner à elle, c'étais étonnant de voir à qu'elle point il avais changer…enfin envers elle car d'après bonnie il reste toujours « le couard prétentieux qui ne s'intéresse qu'a lui », elle crois ales bras et s'adosse au battant de la porte, pourtant elle... elle aimais vraiment ce « couard prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a lui »

**Flash Back**

-Tu crois que je suis une fille pourrie et gâtée ?

Bonnie soupira pour la centièmes fois en à peine cinq minute, depuis le départ de ce petit con, et désoler pour le langage mais ces ce qu'il est, Elena semblait être passé de ON à OFF et elle était désolé pour elle, mais franchement elle n'arrivait pas à…comment dire sans choquer ?...à chialer oui vraiment désoler pour le langage, mais c'étais ce qu'elle pensait !

Elle baissa la tête vers Elena qui avais posé sa tête sur ces cuisses alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, lorsqu'elle était venue la voir ce matin, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle n'éclate en pleur a cause de...Damon, ces fou comme même loin il arriverait à lui pourrir la vie! D'un geste de la main elle effaça une larme d'Elena et lui dit pour la trois mille neuf cent fois :

-Non Elena...il te manque ces tout, tu tiens à lui…tu l'aimes.

Elena serra ces poings se resserrer sur sa jupe mais ne le nia, à quoi bon ? Après tout elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher et même si elle s'en doutait un peu l'entendre à haute voix rendais la chose plus véridique, elle soupira et se releva, s'asseyant confortablement sur le lit de sa meilleur amie et pris un coussin entre les mains et fixa bonnie, qui en fit de même, un long silence s'imposa avant que celle-ci ne se lève, Elena la suivis des yeux et la vit sortir son grimoire du tiroir de son chevet et revenir s'asseoir face à elle

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aide ?

-Je…Comment ?

-Tu veux voir Da-

-Oui !

Elle détourna les yeux face au regard moqueur que lui lança bonnie face à la rapidité de sa réponse

-Bien maintenant que tu es motiver on peut y aller donne moi tes mains

Elle s'exécuta alors que bonnie plaçais le grimoire au milieu de leurs mains jointes elle ferma les yeux sous ces recommandations et l'entendit murmurer sa formule, au fond d'elle se mélangeais joie et inquiétude, inquiétude et si elle le voyait avec une autre ? Pas que cela la dérangerais …enfin SI sa la dérangerais, joie parce qu'elle allait le revoir…même si ce n'étais que pour quelques minutes !

Elle trembla alors qu'un courant d'air froid l'envahissait alors elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, elle se trouvais dans une chambre, il y'avais un lit, une commode, une armoire et la…son cœur se mit à battre à une telle vitesse qu'elle crut qu'il allais lui sortir de la poitrine, la porte venais de s'ouvrir et Damon venais d'en sortir, dieu qu'il lui avais manquer, un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'elle murmurais son nom, elle le détailla et vit qu'il devais sortir de la douche il ne portais sur lui qu'une serviette, elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, d'un geste las il passa ces doigt dans ces cheveux alors qu'il prenait ce qui semblait être une photo sur la commode , elle tendit le cou et une larme dégringola elle essuya avec la manche de son polo, elle se sentait pitoyable à tout le temps pleurer comme une gamine, elle inspira profondément, et fixa la photo qu'il tenais cette datais de leur virée le jour ou il avais sauver de l'accident, la photo à été prise sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, en faite lui aussi ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, Bree lui avais donner avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle les représentais tout les deux se fixant comme si il n'y avais pas de l'lendemain, elle avais le double mais elle a disparus le jour même ou il étais partis, elle ne vais déduis qu'il avais pris en partant. Trois coups à la porte lui fit lever la tête

-Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune, vêtue d'une robe rouge TRES courte, Elena fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'approcher de Damon et s'assoir sur ces jambes alors qu'il déposais la photo à la place, elle enroula ces bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe, Elena se crispa lorsqu'il entoura ces bras autour de ces reins

-Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Damon ne répondit rien fixant toujours la photo puis d'un geste brusque poussa la fille sur le lit et dit

-Oublier

C'est alors que le paysage changea et la sensation de tout à l'heure repris elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle se retrouva dans la chambre de bonnie celle-ci l'observais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'écrouler, elle la rattrapa de justesse et l'étendit sur le lit :

-Sa va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ces juste un peu fatiguant de faire ça

Elle acquiesça alors que les images lui revenais en mémoire, une brusque colère lui tirailla l'estomac et elle se pinça l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, bonnie la fixa un moment avant de déclarer de but en blanc

-Fais ce que tu a à faire Elena

Elle releva la tête et fixa sa meilleur amie dans les yeux, elle y vit toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, c'est alors qu'elle prit sa décision, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire ! Rapidement elle posa un baiser sur le front de son ami en la remerciant et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre la main sur la porte elle s'arrêta et fixa bonnie qui en faisais de même un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il était partis étira ces lèvres :

-Il veut m'oublier, je ne lui en laisserais pas l'occasion

Bonnie lui rendit son sourire content de l'avoir aidé et Elena s'en alla

**Fin Flash Back**

Loin, TRES loin de la demeure Salvatore Katherine s'ennuyait, oui elle s'ennuyait une première me direz vous mais bon cela ne durerais plus pour longtemps, avec toute la grâce qu'étais sienne elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre elle posa sa main dessus et soupira doucement,

'Dire que cet Elixir m'étais destiné !' Pensa t-elle alors qu'elle se détournait de la, distraitement elle saisit un calendrier et fixa la date entourer d'un rouge sang elle sourit de ces canines pointus

' Ce n'est pas grave, mieux vaut perdre ce merveilleux cadeau que de perdre la vie'

Elle rit, ce son mélodieux s'éleva dans toute les pièces de cette maison et elle se dirigea avec grâce vers le téléphone et composa un numéro, une sonnerie plus tard il décrocha et une voix grave en sortit, Katherine souris encore plus et dit :

-Klaus ici Katherine, que dirais tu d'un ….contrat ?

Demeure Salvatore

-Quand tu auras finis d'observer ce merveilleux corps d'apollon que j'ai tu pourrais peut être venir t'assoir ?

Elena sursauta, observa Damon un instant avant de tirer la chaise et de s'y assoir, il déposa son café au lait devant elle ainsi que des œufs et elle sourit cela lui rappelais quelques chose, doucement elle prit la tasse et souffla dessus avant d'en boire. Damon l'observais son éternel sourire en coin

-Merci

-Mais de rien très chère c'étais avec plaisir

Elle sourit et en repris une gorgée leurs regards ne se quittant plus, puis Damon s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras, par habitude elle sut que ça ne présageais rien de bon

-quoi ? Murmura t-elle sur ces gardes ?

-Hum….Bien dormis ?

A peine ces mots eut franchis ces lèvres qu'elle se figea et une jolie teinte rouge pris son visage

-Non...

-Oh que si !

* * *

><p>Alors : qu'est ce que ces que cet élixir ?<p>

Qu'est ce Katherine en a fais ?

Quelle est le plan d'Elena dans le flash back ?

Quelle est son contrat avec Klaus ?

laissez des comms :)


	4. Chapter 4: Pas un chapitre

Coucou !

bon euh alors juste vous dire que non même si ça parait invraisemblalble je n'arrête pas mon histoire, pour être honnête je l'avais oublier

mais je vais m'y remettre, uniquement si vous le voule, si vous êtes interesser par cette histoire :)

nani-sama si ta demande tiens toujours j'aimerais t'avoir comme bêta :)

merci :)


	5. Chapter 5: Anniversaire

Tout d'abord merci !

j'urais pas cru qu'il y aurait encore des gens derrière cette histoire alors vraiment merci :)

VOILA LA SUITE, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Elena fixais la porte sans savoir quoi faire, cela devais faire bien 30 minutes qu'elle était toilette, arrêter, fixant sans ciller la porte<p>

-On ne va pas y passer la journée !

Un couinement désespéré lui échappa, depuis que Damon...avais sous entenus qu'il avait entendu...et ebn son rêve,celle c'étais direct refugié ici, c'est à dire les toilettes, et maintenant bah elle ne savait plus quoi faire !

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte, face à elle se tenait ce :  
>- putain d'arrogant,<p>

Son regard descendit plus bas…

-Canon, mignon

- Merci mais excuse moi mignon me donne un peu trop l' air de….j'sais pas Bambi ? Donc Diablement sexy m'irais mieux…..si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

D'un geste las il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle reculait manquant de tomber sur la cuvette des toilette, il l'attrapa alors par les hanches la rapprochant de lui, leurs corps parfaitement ….emboité, il sourit en voyant des rougeurs s'étaler sur ces joues, doucement elle posa ces mais sur sa poitrine alors qu'il joignait sa seconde main à ces hanches, posant son front juste sur son cou elle murmura :

-Qu'a tu entendu au juste ?

Elle le sentit rire et le frappa gentiment ce qui fit augmenter son rire, il baissa alors légèrement la tête et murmura à ces oreilles

-Hum, Oh oui ! Bon sang, vas y plus fort ! Hnnn !

Si Elena pouvais disparaitre sans aucun doute qu'elle aurait doute qu'elle ne serait plus la ! Rouge de honte elle s'grippa a lui enfonçant son visage dans son épaule, c'en fut trop pour Damon qui éclata de rire alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui posa ces main sur son dos

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterais à…ça ! Merde je n'arrive pas croire que t'ai crié mon nom en rêve ! En pleine joui-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase lorsque d'un coup de coude bien placer d'Elena le fit grimacer, elle le contourna et sortis…au pas de course des toilettes mais c'étais sans compter sur la vitesse vampirique de Damon qui se retrouva juste en face d'elle alors qu'elle portait ces chaussure, une fois ceci fais elle se redressa mais son regard fuyais le tien et ces joues étais encore rouge  
>Damon souris en coin, qu'elle était ravissante comme ça, doucement il s'approcha d'elle et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes, il la sentit se raidir, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, ce qui le motiva encore plus, il posa sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser bécotant tout doucement ces lèvres, se retenant d'y aller franco, il grogna doucement en la sentant lui répondre, merde ! Il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps alors autant en profiter tant que ces possible.<br>Brusquement il saisit ces cheveux qu'il tira vers l'arrière sous le choc elle ouvrit les lèvres et il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les siennes elle hoqueta alors que ces doigt s'enfonçais dans sa peau sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferais pas plus mal qu'une piqure de moustique.

Elena ne savais plus vraiment ou donner de la tête, dieu qu'il embrassait bien !, elle couina lorsqu'il mordit sa langue alors que la sienne fouillait chaque recoin de sa bouche, voila ce dont elle voulait ! Voila ce petit truc qu'il lui manquait lorsque Stefan l'embrassais elle ne voulait pas être embrassé comme un objet qui allais se briser au moindre faux pas, elle voulait….elle veut...

-Damon…couina t-elle alors qu'il bécotait son cou de baiser tantôt doux, tantôt brulant, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, les lèvres entrouverte, dire qu'il ne faisait presque rien et elle étais presque sur le point un orgasme ! à cette pensée elle repoussa, lui faisant immédiatement dos, le corps tremblant elle passa ces doigts sur son cou ou elle étais sur aurais beaucoup de marque de suçon…elle tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre sa respiration puis se tourna vers lui, il la fixais son regard ne reflétant en rien l'état dans lequel il étais, mais malheureusement pour lui Elena le connaissais suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir….ou plutôt sentir l'état dans le quel il étais, et la bosse qui déformais son pantalon le prouvais elle rougis en s'en rendant compte, elle pris sa veste, le contourna et ouvrit la porte mais alors qu'elle allais la refermer elle l'entendis

-Tu regrette ?

Elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes toujours près à refermer la porte, ce qu'elle fit sans lui jeter un regard, Damon passa sa main dans ces cheveux en prenant son verre posé sur la commode, mais alors qu'il la portais à ces lèvres la porte s'ouvrit, il eut juste le temps de sentir un baiser sur ces lèvres que la porte se refermais, plusieurs seconde passèrent avant qu'il ne capte ce qui venait de se produire et il se morigéna sur le fais que sa capacité de réaction commençais sérieusement à chuter mais souris derrière son verre, mentalement, il ne se laissais pas plus d'un mois pour l'avoir…rien qu'a lui.

Stefan étais assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort près de son ancienne demeure et fixais le vide, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser, son cœur, mord sois dit en passant lui faisais atrocement mal, la femme qu'il aimait, Elena, commençais à se rapprocher de son frère ! À cette penser il brisa la branche qu'il tenait entre ces mains et se pris la tête entre elle, que pouvait il faire ? Il avait tenté de l'éloigner mais cela avais au contraire augmenté ce qu'il y a avait entre eux, et si par malheur il faisais en sorte qu'il s'en aille maintenant, elle aurait la confirmation que c'étais bel et bien lui la première fois, et celle la aussi qui avais fais en sorte qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, le tuer peut être ? À cette pensée il se crispa et serra les dents alors que les images de lui et sons frère jouant au rugby bien avant leurs transformation lui revenais en mémoire, désespérer il se mordit la lèvre, non il ne pourrait pas, même si il lui volait la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il fait de sa vie un enfer….ce connard reste toujours son frère…et il...

-Je l'aime.

-Pitié dit moi que tu ne pense pas encore à elle !

Surpris il releva la tête et vit Katherine dans toute sa splendeur portant une robe d'entant grise et un chapeau assise près de lui, malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très belle

-Merci.

Il grimaça, la douleur de perdre celle qui l'aime commençait à lui faire perdre aussi la tête !

-Tu sais, commença t'elle en passant un doigt sur la bordure de son chapeau, je t'avais bien prévenus, les temps change Stefan, maintenant les jeunes filles préfère les beaux garçons ténébreux qui on la plupart du temps un sal caractère!

-Merci de me remonter le moral

-Je ne fais que te dire la vérité, tu mériterais quelqu'un qui t'aime comme tu es murmura telle en se rapprochant doucement, Stefan qui l'écoutais les yeux perdu dans la végétation ne s'en rendais pas compte

-Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis….ou plutôt m'aimais pour ce que je suis..

Las il soupira en se prenant le visage entre ces mains, malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ces doigt dans sa chevelure alors qu'il relevait la tête, ils se fixèrent un instant, Stefan fixais cette femme qu'il avait crus aimer durant si longtemps

-Tu m'as hypnotisé ?

-…Non, jamais je ne l'ai fais sur Damon et toi, le sentiment que vous me portiez étais sincères….les tienne le sont toujours.

Il ne répondit pas la fixant toujours, ce qui la désarçonna un moment mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, doucement il s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille:

-Je vois ou tu veux en venir, mais la Katherine que tu es devenu ne m'attire en rien.

Il se releva d'un bond et se retrouva assez éloignez marchant en direction de la demeure, Un peu furieuse mais gardant néanmoins son calme Katherine se redressa et dit :

-Si je redevenais celle que tu as toujours aimé...tu reviendrais vers moi? murmurra t-elle incertaine, certes elle était mauvais et manuplulatrice, amsi elle aimais, vraiment, de tout son cœur ; Il ne repondit mais le simple mouvement de sa tête de bas vers le haut lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

CHEZ BONNIE

-J' arrive pas y croire, murmurais Bonnie qui fixais sa meilleur amis qui deviendrais sans doute ex meilleur ami si elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond sur la moquette préférer de sa défunte grande mère ! non mais elle risquait d'y faire un trou ! Mais cela n'étais que le cadet de ces soucis, la, elle venait d'apprendre la pire horreur de sa vie, même le fais qu'une horde de vampire qui s'apprêtais à attaquer la ville lui aurais parut moins…Eurk ! Mais la c'étais …le bouquet !

-Damon ta embrasser et.. ! Tu as répondus et encore pire …tu lui as confirmé qu'il t'attirait !

-Non !non je...juste confirmer que je ne regrettais pas !

-Mais !

-et le fais qu'il m'a entendus dans mon sommeil le confirmais déjà !

Légèrement sécoué bonnie s'allongea sur son lit fixant son plafond, Elena quand à elle la fixait, un peu inquiète de sa réaction

-Je crois que...

-Que tu l'aime?

Elena fut désorienté

-Je le sais

-Tu ne me rejette pas ?

-t'aime le vampire qui a tué ma dernière famille, mais tu es aussi ma meilleur amis, bien sur que non !

Soulagé elle se laissa tombé sur une chaise et regarda par la fenêtre, au même moment, Bonnie se redressa soudainement portant la main à ces yeux, elle avait mal, comme si des aiguilles s'y enfonçais, un cri lui échappa et immédiatement elle sentit Elena près d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux, juste eut elle le temps de voir le chiffre 25 que le visage d'Elena apparut inquiète

-Sa va ?

-oui…oui je crois

-qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

-Je, Je ne sais pas, juste le chiffre…25

-25 ?…. ya t-il quelques chose de particuliers à ça ?

-j'en sais rien Elena...mais les signes que je reçois en ce moment la plupart du temps…te concerne.

On entendit une mouche volé…

-25 ne me rappel pas grand-chose…

-peut être pas pour toi mais peut être pour quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ?

-alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Bonnie soupira en se passant une main sur son front et fixa sa meilleur amie

-Avec qui à tu tisser un lien…très fort récemment Elena ?

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répondre personne alors qu'au même moment un visage lui apparut, un sourir dicret apparut sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne joue avec ces doigts fixant sa meilleure amie du coin de l'oeil, bonnie souris en la voyant se lever et vse saisir de son téléphone, elle appela Damon, mais il ne décrochait pas, elle raccrocha puis hésitante appela Stefan, deux sonneries plus tard il décrochait

-Elena ?

-Oui Stefan, sil te plait j'aimerais te poser une question.

-…Vas-y

-Le…le chiffre 25 ne te rappel pas quelques choses ?

Un long silence se fit et elle se demanda si il n'avait pas raccroché, c'est alors qu'il répondit:

-C'est l'anniversaire de Damon, le 25 aout.

Elena se figea alors que sa meilleur ami ayant tout entendus se lèva et se dirigea vers son calendrier, le fixa un instant et dit en se retournant :

-Ces dans 5 jours.

* * *

><p>VOILA ! bon comme vous voyez ces court :) mais bon ça ira la provhaine ois je pense :)<p>

Prochain chapitre:  
>-Allo ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-est ce bien...Jasper cull-<br>-Cullen, Whithlock, Hale peut importe, ces bien lui, que puis je pour vous ?

A LA PROCHAINE !


End file.
